Life of the Paranormally Insane
by CubanoFlame
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines both had great plans for summer. Though life is not perfect and those plans changed. Contains - Darker Gravity Falls, Pincest and Padipica in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Obstacle

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Obstacle**

 **Dipper's POV**

I open my eyes upon feeling something brushing my left shoulder. The first thing I notice are the trees passing by as the bus speeds down the highway. I look over to my shoulder and see my sister laying her head down sleeping. Her dark brown hair laying all the way down my arm as I feel her head brush against my neck as she unconsciously moves to a comfortable location from my movement. She has always been a little weird in that sense but she was always so enjoyable to be around. Most people found her plain annoying but to anyone who got to know her she was just perfect. Alway optimistic, very friendly, and resilient.

I keep thinking back to why we are on this bus in the first place and ask myself how she will be happy again after what had happened to us. Most of what happened can be considered a freak accident, but I still believe it was my fault. I know it wasn't, but I can't help but feel that if I didn't tell my parents about that movie I really wanted to watch, none of this would have happened. You see a movie I really wanted to see was premiering at the same time that Mabel's movie of choice was released. My movie seemed to have come out of nowhere so no one knew about it at the time. Our plans did not involve going back to a theater until after my movie would no longer be there. Though I knew that it would eventually be released on DVD, and I had originally planned to wait for it, my parents decided they wanted to surprise me with it. I was ecstatic to hear them say we could see it in theaters, but watching it caused us to be out later than usual.

The movie theater was very close to our residential area and it was a relatively safe place so we would normally walk to and from it as long as the weather report was clear skies. On our trip back home it would seem that a drunk man was driving in the area and somewhere along the way we encountered him. As you can imagine, he was very drunk, which caused him to fall asleep at the wheel and steer off the road … straight into us. With quick thinking, mom grabbed Mabel as dad grabbed me and pushed us out of the way of the oncoming car. We both weren't facing the car at the time so we did not see it as it impacted our parents, but we heard the crash and screams from the shops around us.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, " "HOLY SHIT, " "OH MY GOD, " were some of the things I heard shouted around me before I turned around and saw the destruction left behind. I did not see my parents where they were before. No, where they were I saw blood splattered everywhere leading to the inside of the shop that car crashed into. At this point I was already in tears and next to me Mabel was sobbing and running towards the shop to see if our parents were alright. As she ran in, Mabel could be heard yelling, "MOM, DAD WHERE ARE... " She suddenly stopped screaming as I arrived and saw what she had seen.

Both of our parents were nothing but a bloody mess. From the looks of the scene both had swift deaths, so it was painless, but what was left was not pretty. Our dad took the bigger brunt of the force from the looks of it since his head was no longer attached to his body - instead it hit the back of the shop and landed in a heap that barely even looked like a head. The rest of his body was mangled with, I am pretty sure, dislocated bones - if not broken - and cuts from the shop's glass window. Mom on the other hand was not as bad but still had nasty cuts and probably died from her neck breaking since she was up against the candy section with her legs up and head on the floor at a 90 degree angle.

Up to this point Mabel had been standing in silent horror. It was as if the gears in her head had ground to a halt. Her solemn silence was suddenly interrupted as her body sought to react to the scene in the only way it could - she doubled over and spilled her stomach unto the floor. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she coughed away the last bits of vomit, and her involuntary act quickly turned into grotesque sobs. Seeing Mabel - the girl who had always been a shining beacon of joy in my life - utterly broken by the event that had unfolded before us made me finally lose my composure. I'd be trying to stay strong, but I could no longer hold back my tears. As we cried together, I felt her arms wrap around. I pulled her into a hug with as much strength as I could muster, our warmth providing comfort to one another when we both felt so hollow and cold inside. While crying I looked at the car and noticed that the driver was still barely clinging to life. He looked right at us and said in a very unintelligible quiet voice, " _My god I am sorry for this ..._ " His body contorted beneath the crumpled wreckage of his car, his legs having been completed crushed. Blood erupted from his mouth in a violent fit of coughing, the crimson liquid flowing down his chest and pooling into the remains of his lap. As he gazed upon Dipper and Mabel with a look of utmost remorse, the light faded from his eyes. I'll never forget those eyes… After that, we just waited for the police and ambulance to arrive in silence.

After all of that the police took us to the station and we stayed there for what seemed like days - but really it was only a few hours. The whole time I was awake, but Mabel fell asleep. Even though she slept most of the time there, she still clung to me like a koala on a tree. Eventually a police officer came in and told me the bad news, as if we had not seen it ourselves. At that point I was angry at him for saying it as if I didn't know what happened. I yelled back at him. I don't even know what I said because somewhere in the middle of my statement I just burst into tears again. After I calmed down he instructed me on what was going to happen. One thing he asked me was if there was any family we can go to. Most of the immediate family were unable to take care of themselves, let alone us. I then remembered that for the upcoming summer we were gonna go stay with our uncle who we had not seen since, apparently, our births. I told the officer about him and they then made some calls to help us get to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

When Mabel awoke she told me she had the most horrible dream but I had to break that illusion for her. Needless to say she cried a bit more and was mostly quiet that day, and who could blame her? We both just lost our parents and now we are gonna go live with someone we barely even know. The few times she spoke was mostly to me and it was painful to hear her sound so broken and very … un-Mabel like. It was the same routine up to now with both of us clinging to each other like lifelines on a boat, afraid that if we were not together something would tear us apart.

A small funeral was prepared for our parents where their closest friends and some of the family arrived. Uncle Stan could not make it of course because of how short notice the whole thing was. I did not cry during the funeral since at that point I had accepted their deaths. If I could not be strong for Mabel then I don't know how I could expect her to return to her normal self.

As we packed our things from home we were plagued with happy, now turned sad, memories of our lives here with mom and dad. Every once in awhile Mabel would point a memory out and start tearing up while I would comfort her with a hug and assure her that it would all be fine.

We were also informed that the will reading would be performed later in the month at our new home, after everything had settled down. As we left our home, a couple of our friends were outside and came up to exchange good-byes and condolences. With one final good-bye from the officer who charged himself with helping us retrieve our things and taking us to the bus station, we boarded, and now here we are a few hours out. Needless to say we both took a nap

I just woke up as Mabel squirmed on my shoulder. I looked around and noticed that the bus was empty other than the driver so I spoke up loud enough for him to hear me "How much longer before Gravity Falls?".

He looked in the mirror and spoke up, "Give or take ten minutes, kid".

I nodded and stared at Mabel. I enjoyed the fact that she seemed to have a smile on as she slept and thought of how much I did not want to wake her. I gave her another three minutes or so before I nudged her and whispered to her to wake up.

"Dipper *yawn* where are we? " she asks as she stretches and looks around.

"About five minutes from our new home," I said as I pick up my backpack off the floor.

"Well that's exciting, " she says with a hint of sadness, but you could tell she was slowly regaining some of her old habits which put a smile on my face.

"Yea and we start school again the day after tomorrow so we can try to make some new friends. Maybe you can even find that dream boy you wish for all the time, " I say jokingly, hoping it would at least make her giggle or chuckle.

"Maybe I can even find you a girlfriend while I am at it, " she says while chuckling.

"Good luck with that one. " I reply with a smile on my face. It was good to see her starting to come back to normal. "You wonder what uncle Stan will be like? I hope he like mysteries and paranormal investigations."

"Whoever he is I hope he likes glitter and sparkles or else he will hate me by the end of the week," she replies with more joy.

"I am sure that he will like you just fine even if he does not like your hobbies." I say as the bus slowed to a stop.

"This is your stop kids, " the bus driver says as he opens the doors and turns off the engine to go have something to eat before he starts the long trek home.

Mabel and I get up and each grab one of the small bags we had, then Mabel puts on her backpack. When she is ready, I grab her free hand and squeeze it reassuringly. She squeezes it back and we hop off as we say goodbye to our old lives and jump head first into our new ones.

A.N: So this is my first fanfic. I would like to hear back from you guys to see how I can improve my story. I do not have anyone helping me but if you are interested in being my Beta I would love to speak with you. I am new at writing so I do not know how that process goes. Right now this story will take a book out of Rick Riordan's book as in each chapter will be one characters perspective but that may or may not change in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

Chapter 2 - Settling in

 **Mabel POV**

It has been a rough week to put it lightly. The week started off great. We surprised my brother with the movie tickets to a showing of " _The Mummy Returns Again"_ after my movie ended. We were then going to have to walk back home slightly later but still a reasonable time. Out of nowhere a car came and caused both my parents to lose their lives. While both Dipper and I did not see the impact we sure as hell saw the results.

We had been at the police station for the whole night. Dipper did not sleep as far as I know but I on the other hand did. As I slept I relieved the dreadful events but in a more graphic light. When I awoke I was given a nice dose of reality ala Dipper. Turns out my dream was actually a true event and I just could not hold the liquid in my eyes.

As time passed we were informed of all things that would occur and now we are getting off the bus in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The first thing I notice when we get off was that it was pretty late and the sun was already going down. Through the fading light I was able to spot a sign with the words 'pines twins'.

"I think I found uncle Stan" I told Dipper. He turned his head and followed my gaze. "Let's go and introduce ourselves I guess" was his reply as he let go of my hand and went to grab another one of our bags from the bus storage area. I did the same and followed his lead to uncle Stan's location.

After introductions we all packed the car and started to drive through the small town. Under different circumstances I would have probably been excited at the prospect of exploring the town. Right now I just wanted to see our school and maybe eat something.

As we passed by the town I was able to make out some main buildings. I saw a library, what looks to be town hall, and off at the distance I could see a giant mansion. 'Must be the rich townsfolk'. In the background I was hearing what sounded like a small explanation of where everything important was but I would just ask Dipper to fill me in later. I finally heard Stan say that we have arrived at our location.

I looked and we had parked at a local restaurant called Greasy's Diner. From the outside the restaurant looked like a log but homey in a way. As we entered and were seated I was able to observe that the restaurant is definitely more pleasant out than in. Renovations are definitely needed in this local restaurant. The waitress would be akin to that of a waitress from one of my trashy films. I order a normal burger and Dipper does the same. Stan decides to order the endless waffles. During the wait time Stan starts explaining how things will be going with a business-like tone.

"Kids I am going to be your new guardian and as such here are some ground rules. No loud noises past 10, no touching the merchandise, and do not abuse the freedom I am giving you by not giving more rules. When summer starts you guys will be expected to help around the shack during the week but for now I may ask for your assistance on weekends. Got it?"

I looked at Dipper for his thoughts. His reply was a shrug and I replied with a nod. "Sounds reasonable" Dipper replied.

Uncle Stan looked between Dipper and I and nodded. "Now that all of that crap is out of the way. I know what it is like to lose someone so if you all need someone to talk to I am here to listen."

"We appreciate it" Dipper replied.

Stan then asked us about hobbies and the usual things to try and get to know us more. I mostly was not paying too much attention to the conversations between Dipper and Stan, but every once in awhile I would a frown on Dipper's face but it was only there for a split second when it was. I assumed Dipper spoke about his paranormal interests with an appreciation for film about the subject maybe even the math board game he liked to play with his friends. When uncle Stan asked me about my personal likes and dislikes I responded with my love of art and spoke of some of the things I had created. When I spoke of my sweaters he complimented my current sweater which was of a shooting star.

When the food finally arrived both Dipper and I were surprised at how good all the food was. It was obvious that the restaurant's food was one of the only things keeping the joint alive. The lady that served us spoke with Stan for a bit before he introduced us. Apparently the woman's name is Susan Wentworth but she also goes by the name Lazy Susan. Dipper and I were in for a surprise, Stan has been in a relationship with Susan for a couple of years now but not married for whatever reason. We left shortly after because Susan had a busy night ahead of her and had to attend others.

On our way to Stan's home we passed by Falls Junior High, the school where we shall be attending for the next month. It looked smaller than the one back at Piedmont but considering it is a small town it came as no surprise. Good news for us is that because our old school had our paperwork all ready we had no issues with the grading system here and will be able to keep our grades as is for the most part.

We drove out to the outer town limits before we took a swift right. At this point we were in the forest and it was near 10PM so it was pretty hard to see outside. I was about to ask Stan where exactly we were but as if he read my mind he spoke up "Yea we live a little further than most people but when you see it you will notice why". After what seemed to be ten minutes (it was really just another minute or two) we came up to a lone wooden building. I could see a sign on top of the building but I could not make out the words.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. A place full of oddities and other 'amazing' merchandise that make people want to give me money. " Stan proclaimed with I assume to be his 'showtime' voice.

"You run a tourist trap" I heard Dipper say "No wonder you don't believe in the paranormal you constantly stories in order to sell your stupid merchandise".

"It's a living kid so get used to it" Stan defended.

We grabbed our stuff and hauled it up all the way to the attic where we will be staying for the next few years. The attic was not too bad all things considering. It looked like it was cleaned enough to be habitable but the roof still showed signs of its 'history'.

"I know it is not the best place right now but I got the drawers and wardrobe brand new earlier today. I cleaned the parts you will be inhabiting tonight. I have some people coming on Monday to renovate it to be habitable all over. Tomorrow we will order the beds in town and have them shipped over on Monday as well. When you guys arrive from school Monday I am sure you will be pleased. So for at least the weekend try to deal with the mess."

"No problem then" we both replied.

"I know it will take some getting use to but I will try to get this place as homely as I can. Good night kids make sure you all are ready for a busy day of shopping tomorrow. We still need to get you your school supplies. "

"Got it." we said in unison.

"Good night uncle Stan " I said.

"Drop the uncle part. You can call me Stan. That goes for you to Dipper." he said with a slight smile. "Bathroom is down the hall and kitchen is downstairs to the right" After he said that he closed the door and promptly left to what I guess is his room.

"He seemed nice" I began as i started to unpack.

"For the most part he seems to be trying." Dipper replied with a thoughtful pause "I hate how we are living with a liar though. Did you hear him at the restaurant? He called my hobbies stupid ".

"To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation between you two but he seemed to be trying to get to know you. I am sure it wasn't that bad. Give him a chance."

Dipper sighed but nodded in agreement. We decided not to unpack all of our things considering the layout may change drastically and it would be a lot of extra stuff to lug around and organize when the renovators were done.

We went through our nightly routines and before going to bed we head down to the kitchen. To our luck Stan is down there and we ask him about drinking water. He says that he buys his drinking water in bottles while pulling two bottles out of the fridge and tossing them towards us. He tells us to be awake by 10 to get home early tomorrow we nod in acknowledgement as we head back upstairs.

Dipper set his alarm for 9:30 and we both nod off rather quickly because of our exhaustion for such a troubling set of events and the lack of having slept in beds for the past few days.

A.N: Hi guys. So I was thinking of trying to make the next chapter in Third Person just to see if I can make that flow more. It may just be me being a worrywart but I feel that I am not doing the whole first person thing correctly. I am gonna do the next chapter in third person. If you guys feel that it is better in third person let me know. If I get a resounding yes or I feel that I was able to get more detail out of it I may rewrite these first two chapters in third person and save the first person for more personal situations.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Materials, New Life

**A.N:** So I have decided not to change the last two chapters but I will stick to this new style of writing. Somethings were edited in the last chapter but all in all nothing major. I am clarifying here that Susan is living with the Pines and she does not have a lazy eye. More on that in a later chapter. Enjoy the chapter :P

 **Chapter 3 - New Materials, New Life**

Early mornings rays of daylight shine through the window of the strange room. All that can be heard is light snoring and light bird chirping in the distance. All of the sudden a loud piercing sound permeates the airspace … " _Disco girl Coming through That girl is you OOH OOOH, OOH, OOOH_ ".

What followed this loud outburst was light groaning coming from two different sources and movement coming from one of those sources in an attempt to stop the disturbing noise. Eventually the source is able to reach the origin of the noise and shut it down.

"Dipper, " a slightly disheveled voice called out "why is that your alarm sound? I have heard that catchy crap too much in my life already."

The response from an equally disheveled voice was "I know you hate it therefore I know you will get up in the mornings when you hear it. If only to scorn me " In a slightly more awake voice he continued "and keep the cursing to a minimum we have only just arrived to Stan's home. He is not ready for our potty mouths yet ". If Mabel could see her brother's face she would see a small smirk crawl into his face.

"Haha, funny dipstick" she said while sporting a grin herself.

It took a good second before they remembered where they were. They took notice of their surroundings and deflated a little when they remembered why they are there. Mabel started to tear up a bit. Dipper decided to head on over and hug her as she let out a subdued sob. "I can't believe they are gone." she managed to say.

"I know" Dipper said as he gave her his shoulder to cry on. Dipper did not exactly know what to do in this situation so he just caressed her head and told her it would all be fine. A few minutes later, Mabel had calmed down and Dipper decided to break the silence. "Well we should probably get ready for the shopping we will do today. We have lots of things to purchase."

Mabel nods and their morning rituals commence. After they are all dressed and ready to tackle the day, they head downstairs. What they find is Stan making his famous Stan Cakes with a side of bacon. Susan is nowhere to be found however. They point this out to Stan and he replies that she will be down soon. At that moment Susan came down and proclaimed that she had to go to work early today since someone called in sick. They all shared a quick breakfast and Susan went off to work her now double shift.

"Kids we will be going to town in a bit to pick up some school supplies since tomorrow I need you both to help around the shop. Tourists usually start piling up around this time and I need to prepare for their eventual arrival"

Dipper and Mabel both go back upstairs; Dipper for his hat and vest, Mabel for checking if she needed any more sewing/knitting supplies.

"Stan we are ready" Mabel yells.

'So she does speak for herself' Stan starts thinking to himself 'guess that means she is recovering'. "Meet you at the car it should be open" he screams back.

Dipper leads the way to the car with Mabel following close behind. When they enter the car Dipper starts feeling like he is being watched "Mabel do you feel like you are being watched right now?". She looks around but doesn't seem to see anything "Nah bro-bro no one should be here considering we are in the forest probably some birds". Dipper mimicking his sister's actions could've sworn he saw some bushes shake in the distance but he thought his sister was correct in her judgement.

 **The bushes**

"We should tell Jeff about the new resident. She may be what we have been looking for." a figure says.

"We have been without a queen for a while now eventually he will lose power if he cannot bring a new queen soon." a second figure says.

"Yea many of us lose control without one after a while" the first one replies. The Pines vehicle starts moving and passes by the bushes on its way to town. "Let's go and see how he wants to proceed." the first figure replies.

 **Back with the Pines**

"Okay kids like I said all we really have to do today is purchase school stuff is there anything else you two might be needing?"

"I am running low on some sewing and knitting supplies. I could use a refill on that."

"I was thinking of picking up a book if you would allow it"

"I can provide that to both of you easily. I was thinking if you two wanted to pick up some posters and stuff for the room"

Dipper and Mabel look at each other real quick and exchange looks. Dipper seems to mouth the words 'maybe later'. Mabel does the same but mouths 'after renovators'. Dipper nods and says "Mabel and I were thinking about decorating after the room has been renovated and we know what we are dealing with."

"Not a bad idea but I say look around anyway to see if you guys find anything of interest so that our shopping trip is shorter next time."

"Will do" they reply.

They pull up to the Gravity Falls Mall. After looking around a bit Mabel found a few posters she might be interested in while Dipper found a nice size wall board he might want for when he starts school next year. When they reach the Staples located near the leftmost side of the mall they purchase their needed school supplies for both the month of school and the next year since there was a great sale at the time.

Stan left them to their devices in the store while he went to the bathroom. During this time the twins turned a corner and bumped into a fast walking person. Both parties fell. Across from the twins they see a girl around their age wearing a brown over coat. She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses that fell during the bump.

"Sorry about that, we didn't see you" Dipper starts

"It's fine" she quickly grabbed the glasses and put them back on. "You two new to this town?" she asked.

"Yea just moved in last night"

"Can you do me a favor? See those guys" she subtly points to two guys wearing suits that were questioning a cashier. "If they ask for a girl named Pacifica tell them you saw here go into the clothes shop across the mall. Thank you in advance" the mysterious girl then quickly left the shop.

"Well that was strange. Do you think we should do as she said?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"I have a good feeling about her. I say if they do ask we tell as she said" she replied.

They pick up a bit more supplies and as they are about to sit and wait for Stan in order to check out the two men in suits came over and asked if they had seen Pacifica Northwest. Dipper asked if she was a blonde girl about their age. The men replied with nods.

"We say her entering the clothing shop on the other end of the mall" Mabel replied.

"Which one?"

"We just moved here we haven't memorized the names yet but they seemed to carry fancy clothes." Dipper replied.

"Thank you" was one of the men's reply. With that they ran out of the store and conveniently that was when Stan came back and they bought their merchandise. After browsing one of the clothing stores near the food court they ate a small meal in a burger joint.

After a long day of shopping the Pines family decided to go back home with a bunch of new school supplies and some clothes. As they returned home it was getting dark. Stan reminded them to sleep early today since tomorrow would be working nearly all day on setting up the shop for the influx of tourists they would be getting in the next coming weeks.

"Sorry about the timing but business is business and I can't afford to let all of it go to waste now that I have to provide for you two" he said in a serious manner.

"We understand, the world will keep on spinning no matter what happens we just need to move on" Mabel said with a hint of sadness. Dipper can tell she was thinking about their parents so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. Mabel looked at Dipper to see him give a small smile and nod. She felt more relieved with him there and gave him back a little smile of her own.

As they arrived so did Susan. They bid both their guardians goodnight and with a cup of milk in each of their hands and some cereal they went up to their room.

"What do you think Stan will make us do Dip?"

"Probably some inventory and moving things around."

"You excited for school?"

"I would not use the word excited but yes. Hopefully I get to enjoy my classes here as much as back at Piedmont. What about you?"

"A chance to meet new people of course I am excited. At the same time I just don't know how to feel about not coming home to mom and dad" Mabel replied with a frown.

"It will be hard the first few weeks but eventually we will have to move on. At least we still have each other so we are not completely alone." Dipper said with a slight half smile.

After a few moments filled with only the sounds of both of them gulping down their milk and cereal. They bid each other goodnight and they slept.

Dipper was extremely happy. They had just surprised him with the movie he had wanted to watch. He was expecting a simple walk home but he knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it. As they walked down the street he heard a yell and he was pushed aside rather abruptly. He landed facing the opposite direction to that of his destination direction. Before he could complain he turned and saw the results.

The street was covered in red. He was alone and can only see a car covered in splashed of red crashed into a random shop. He walked towards it. Every inch he was fighting with his body to just get away but he was losing this fight.

As he unwillingly entered the store he was able to spot the corpse of his father and mother. They looked mangled but parts of the body were missing such as the head of his father. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes but was not allowed to scream.

He continued to move through the scene and looked towards the car. All he sees is the body of the driver impaled at the wheel with bloody tears continuously flowing from his eyes. He could hear the voice of the driver apologizing for his actions.

He kept walking further into the store.

He found his father's head. It made it self comfortable next to the canned meat. As he got to the end of the canned food aisle he dreaded what he would find. He turned the corner and saw another corpse.

This corpse was different from his parents in a number of ways. First and foremost was the size of it. It was only a fraction of the size of his parents. It also showed some form of emotion unlike his parents. Both of his parents had deadpanned faces but this face he was looking at was stuck with a terrified countenance.

As he got closer the body started to move and speak. "You did this to me"

When he was right in front of the body its face changed from a terrified look to one of anger. It snapped off the wall and grabbed Dipper. "YOU DID THIS TO ME" it repeated these words a few more times but slightly changing in tone until its tone changed to a more sorrowful one. The body looked down and dipper could not see the face any longer. "Why did you do this? " It looked up. "I thought we were family Bro-bro". Dipper could see the face of his sister crying in tears of blood.

Dipper woke up with a jump and in cold sweat. He could see his sister standing over him with a few tears and concerned eyes. "Dipper you were having a dream. A pretty bad one from the look of it."

"Sorry Mabel did I wake you?"

"No I also had a dream." She grew quiet for a second before asking. "Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight. I think we both need it."

Dipper saw the tear stains on Mabel's face and could only see the image from his dream. Without hesitation he replied with a resounding yes. He made room for her and she laid down facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and after a few minutes he heard her taking short breaths and knew she fell back asleep.

"I won't anything happen to you" he whispered as he to fell asleep.

There were no more dreams that night.

A.N: There you go. Our fist glance at Pacifica. Whenever the next chapter happens it will be about the discovery of the Journal. Then it will be their first day in school. Review with thoughts on the new style. Do you prefer it? I honestly do and it felt like I wrote it faster. I have had many difficulties in my real life including family hospitalization so I had not been able to write much.


	4. Announcement

Hey everyone,

So I will be cancelling this FanFic. If you want to adopt this story ask me since I would gladly read it and promote it on this. I will return eventually but when I do I will instead just start a new story with similar pairing. I will not be posting anything until further notice which right now can be either January or June of next year (2017).

Reasons:

Not enough time  
Tired of having to write papers all day  
Have a lot going on other than school  
Already had to give up another project i was working on halfway; didn't want to get to a plot point and have to say sorry need to stop


End file.
